They Know
by jjkth
Summary: Pikachu POV. Hinted at a one sided AmourShipping, PokeShipping-ish. Sorry XD


Hey guys. Sorry I couldn't get my chapter out yet. I got stuck on debating through with OC's to use and how to add them. Anyways I have a poll for my main, go check it out. And If you don't like what I wrote, for what ever reason, it's just drabble and i dont give a damn what you say. Flames are very much welcomed :P

DT: My awesome friend cultofwinters, I always laugh at our convo's, and probably one of the great friends I have on this site :D

Sorry not sorry XD

Again. I am very sorry XD

 **DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN FUCKING POKEMON**

* * *

 **Pikachu POV**

I was so stuffed, I was ready to fall asleep on the Pokemon Master's shoulder. I lazily shifted my gaze over to the blonde girl next to me, currently holding my master's hand. Her cheeks were slightly pink, after Ash had complimented her on how nice she looked. I rolled my eyes, finding their relationship boring. How my master could stand it, I had no idea. Especially when I know full and well that Ash doesn't love her. Ash says that he loves her all the time. He takes her on dates and buys her gifts. He shows affection with that thing that humans do. What that called? Oh right, kissing. Right, he does that with her. But does her love her? With all his heart? No. After all these years of being with Ash Ketchum, I have built an unmistakable bond with him. Ash and I can understand each other very well with our aura training. But even without aura I know. His eyes are always so dull, lacking of energy around the Kalos Queen. When Ash and I are alone, he comments that he doesn't even want to kiss her anymore, that he feels hollow inside. Ash has moments where he zones out of their conversations, even if they have to do with Pokemon battles. Well, the zoning out might just be an Ash thing. But when he does zone out, where does his mind go?

Kanto.

Orange Islands.

Johto.

Tracey.

Brock.

Misty.

His mind revolved around the old days. With one constant. Misty. The fourth and final sensational sister. One of the current Kanto Elite Four, former top gym leader of the region. To-Be Water Pokemon Master. Bug hater. Mallet wielder. Temper flaring redhead. A romantic. Water pokemon lover. Tomboy. Mist, the girl he fished him out the river all those years ago. Who "was" his best friend in the entire world. His true love.

Everyone saw how they looked at each other. Maiden's Peak was a huge hint. The small hints that Misty dropped. Their retarded way of flirting, known as the Ash and Misty specialty. Arguing. God, I never thought I would say I missed that. But right now, I sure as hell do miss it. Because the past year, Ash's current relationship has been compliments, dinner dates, and hugging. BORING AS HELL! I have nothing against the blonde. On the contrary, she was a very nice girl, who was kind and caring towards all of her friends. But everyone, Brock, Tracey, Misty's sisters, Professor Oak, Ash's mom for crying out loud, wanted Ash and Misty to get together.

So then why are they NOT together? Well, after their last encounter at the battle frontier, Ash hadn't called her. In SIX years. He never visited her, or returned her calls for that matter. So when he finally visited her after all that time, telling her, he missed her, and he wanted to catch up. All he got was a punch in the face and a shitload of cursing. There was still too much water under the whatever it's called and she didn't want anything to do with him. She said she needed time. She would call him when she was ready to talk to him again. Allow him in her life again. She hasn't called. Yet. It's been two years, since then, Ash is twenty two years old, pretending to be in love with his Kalos traveling companion who had a crush on him since they were little kids. So I'm waiting, for that day, for the fateful call, that will cause chaos between the two young adults in front of me, and hopefully, end Ash's daydreaming. End the day dreaming of the redhead we all know and love.

* * *

A/N: Finished. I know it's shitty. It just been in my head for a while and I need to get it out of my head before i went crazy. So I'm just gonna leave this up there. I still don't support amourshipping. I will never support amourshipping. This is just a side of Ash and Misty's reality. I still love AAML with all my heart.

Until next time,

-VikkiAAML


End file.
